


Slipping Daniel the Tongue: Or Five Times Vala Tortured Daniel with her Tongue and One Time He Surrendered

by oceania



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time, Five Times, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Daniel the Tongue: Or Five Times Vala Tortured Daniel with her Tongue and One Time He Surrendered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Springtime is for Lovers Challenge at Daniel_vala on LJ. Special thanks to Campylobacter for her beta skills.

1.

The first time Daniel became aware of just how dexterous Vala’s tongue was, she had slipped it into his mouth and begun swirling it around his own in the most searing kiss of his entire life. In an instant, he had decided that sex was definitely on the menu. Then she head-butted him into temporary unconsciousness. Lesson learned: that tongue was a lethal weapon.

2.

Years later, they were all sitting in the local ice-cream parlour and a silly game of one-upmanship began over the best stupid human trick. Sam had shown that it was easy to balance two forks on a single toothpick, but it hadn’t impressed for long as her ice-cream base had begun to melt. The group had become caught up in Teal’c’s ability to wiggle a single ear at a time. No one was even sure they dared to best him given the smug look on the Jaffa’s face. And Daniel’s pathetic attempt to balance a spoon on his nose had been met with derisive snorts of laughter from Cam, who began to whistle the Star Spangled Banner through his teeth.

Smiling broadly, Vala had stuck out her tongue, rolled it into a cylinder and begun to use it as a straw to drink her milkshake. When no one seemed particularly impressed, she grabbed the cherry from Daniel’s sundae, popped it in her mouth and produced the stem neatly tied in the shape of a heart only moments later.

If Daniel blushed furiously while he adjusted himself, they were applauding Vala too loudly to notice.

 

3.  
The trip to P8X-964 had turned to crap from the moment they exited the gate. The MALP readings had shown a deserted ruin surrounding the gate and nothing else of interest. Certainly nothing to suggest a headquarters for slave-traffickers hell-bent on cashing in on the price The Lucian Alliance had on Vala and Daniel’s heads. Now hours had passed since Mitchell and Teal’c had been unceremoniously shoved through the event horizon onto God only knew which planet, and Daniel found himself tied back-to-back in a dank, airless cell trying not to become distracted by the feel of Vala’s fingers stroking rapidly against his rear-end as she struggled to free herself from their bindings.

“Oh for pity’s sake, stop squirming Daniel,” she hissed.

“Well it’s a little hard not to when you keep shoving your fingers into my…”

“Daniel,” she purred, “if you enjoy this type of thing, we could always take the leather bindings with us when we escape…”

Daniel stopped squirming and willed his body to get itself under control. He sighed in relief as he felt her slip out of the restraints and begin to untie him. “Now then my kinky man,” she teased, “how are we going to get out of this cell?”

“How the hell should I know? You’re the lock pick! Don’t you have something stuffed somewhere? A spare hair clip or…”

Daniel was struck dumb by Vala’s next move.

She was kneeling in front of the locking mechanism with her tongue in the large keyhole. She turned toward him, “Such a primitive mechanism. Totally medieval!” She beamed, “It’s too small for my pinky but I think I should be able to slip the bolts with the tip of my tongue if you could assist me by opening the door at the proper time?”

Daniel stepped forward and if, when he saw her agile tongue snaking itself into the lock, he shuddered and stuffed his free hand into his pocket to rearrange himself, she was too occupied to notice….much.

4.  
The first time she’d made that growly noise with her tongue had been on the “two friends and co-workers” disastrous dinner. If he’d thought it was adorable, he hadn’t had much chance to enjoy it, before the waiter returned and told him she had been escorted out of the restaurant by “another gentleman”. He’d all but forgotten it until she’d used it yesterday morning when he’d suggested they all go for dinner the next night, at the new O Noir restaurant in Denver

“We eat in total darkness and the servers and musicians are all blind?” Vala had queried.

“Yes. It is meant to focus one on the smell and taste of the food. I’ve been to the one in Paris and it was fascinating,” Sam enthused. “You’ll love it.”

“Mmmmm, a restaurant full of dark corners for doing dark deeds,” she teased. “Whatever shall we do while we eat?”

Daniel had coughed nervously, “Try not to spill too much, I suspect,” he’d joked. “So Sam? You and Jack game? Mitchell?”

“No can do, Sunshine,” Cameron had called over his shoulder as he left Daniel’s office, “I’m off to visit the folks this weekend!”

“Sorry Daniel,” Sam smiled, “I think you three on your own with this one. Jack can’t get away from D.C. this weekend. Something about clearing Atlantis for take-off? I’m going to be there for the launch too.”

“Teal’c?” Daniel all but begged.

“I find that I too, am unavailable DanielJackson.” Teal’c bowed slightly but offered no other excuse.

“Just you and me then, Vala?” Daniel asked casually.

Vala leaned over and growled softly in his ear before ever so slightly sliding her tongue across his earlobe as she spoke, “It’s a date.”

Daniel had spent the rest of the afternoon conjugating subjunctive verb cases in 23 different languages but had been unable to regain his composure.

5.  
The next evening, Daniel was happy for the complete darkness so that he didn’t have to pretend to ignore Vala in the  
low-cut red dress from “Temptresses R Us” but he did find it more than a little difficult to concentrate on his food while listening to her moans of pleasure from across the table. Her husky purr, however, as she savoured each morsel and the faint smacking noise she made from time to time gave him an all too vivid mental image of her tantalizing tongue darting out to catch whatever juices strayed from her mouth.

“Would you like a taste?” she asked without a shred of innocence in her voice.

“Vala….” Daniel cautioned.

“I promise I won’t stab you with my fork darling,” she cooed as she leaned closer. “Open wide.”

“Fine,” Daniel smiled. “I’m opening wide.”

A small bite of beef tenderloin was delivered into his mouth on Vala’s tongue and she licked his lower lip as she pulled away. Daniel’s protest was muted by the need to chew before he could speak.

“Vala…” he began at last.

“Yes,” she said quietly, sensing she was in trouble again.

“Um…I…”

“What do you want?” she sighed in resignation.

“More.”

6.  
When they had been escorted from the dining room into the blinding light, the heat of the moment passed into a heady silence as they walked the few blocks to Daniel’s car. After having shared the rest of their meal in a swirl of tongues and moaning, neither Vala nor Daniel seemed able to speak.

“Daniel,” Vala began at last, as he held the car door open for her “I’m sorry…”

He chuckled softly, “Oh, that’s quite unfortunate.”

She slid into the passenger seat, her long elegant legs and a whisper of exposed thigh, capturing his full attention. “And why is that?” she asked. Daniel raised his eyes as if to look at her but her milky breasts arrested his gaze before it met her puzzled eyes.

“Huh?” he responded stupidly.

“Just take me home Daniel,” she huffed, now thoroughly frustrated.

He sauntered over to the driver’s side and jumped in with a tad more enthusiasm than his cool demeanor would have suggested. The SUV bounced on its axles. “Unfortunate, because it’s just a few blocks to The Monaco Hotel and I….well…I thought maybe…” He stumbled and Vala giggled. “It’s a long drive back to my place,” he blurted.

“And?” Vala prompted, now thoroughly enjoying herself.

“And, well…I was hoping that we could…uh…”

“Why Dr. Jackson, what kind of a girl do you think I am?” she scolded.

“Mine,” he asserted and hit the throttle.

Daniel squealed the tires to a stop in front of the hotel, tossed his keys at the valet and had Vala’s door open before the doorman had even registered their arrival. He held fast to her hand and sped them towards the entrance.

“Good evening,” the doorman stammered fairly leaping to hold the door, lest he be knocked off his feet by the advancing archaeologist.

As they entered, Vala stumbled a bit, catching the heel of her strappy sandals on the carpet.

“Have mercy Daniel,” she joked breathlessly, as she fell against his back. “We don’t need to sprint!”

Daniel stopped and turned to her, a look of mortification clouding his face. “God Vala, I’m sorry. I’m just…”

“No more than I am, I assure you,” she whispered in his ear, “but let’s at least get a room shall we?” Daniel blushed, and took a steadying breath, slowing their pace to the check-in desk.

“Why don’t you wait in the lounge while I take care of the details, okay?” Daniel suggested. He desperately needed a moment alone to quell both his enthusiasm and his nerves as well as to arrange for a few amenities to be brought to the suite.

Vala settled herself on a soft couch and waited. She took stock of her surroundings, noting the décor and supposing that it was Monacan or was it Monacoish? And, what exactly was Monaco anyway?

“It’s a tiny little country on the Mediterranean Sea,” Daniel said in answer to her silent query. “You’d feel right at home there, believe me.” He reached for her hand and brought her gently to her feet.

“Ah, but would _you_?” she asked.

“If you were with me,” he responded shyly.

“Do you get us a room Daniel?”

“That, I did. The Mediterranean Suite awaits us.”

Inside the room at last, Vala made a beeline for the bathroom. “I’ll be out shortly,” she assured a rather impatient Daniel. “Get comfortable and try to relax.”

Daniel tossed his jacket on one of the chairs and took off his tie. Pacing seemed in order but instead he tried to heed Vala’s advice and made himself as comfortable as he could. A knock on the door announced the arrival of the amenities he had worked out at the desk. A bottle of merlot, fresh fruit, cheeses and a bouquet of lavender roses had been impressively pulled together on such short notice. Daniel smiled, he had simply asked for “something romantic” to be sent up. Apparently the hotel ran toward clichés with open arms. But the lavender rose meant, “I am enraptured by you” and Daniel thought them rather apropos.

“They’re beautiful,” Vala whispered as she snaked her hands around him from behind. “But I couldn’t eat or drink another thing so soon.”

Daniel laughed, and clasped her delicate hands against his chest, “They’re not edible Vala,” he teased.

“I wasn’t talking about the flowers, silly,” she giggled.

He turned around to face her. She had taken the dress off and was wrapped up tight in the plush white terry of the hotel’s bathrobe. She’d brushed out her hair and it hung loose on her shoulders. Daniel reached out and followed the wave of a long curl with the tips of his fingers.

He grasped her chin gently as he had so many times in the past when he’d wanted her attention.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered before clasping her face in his hands and bringing her lips to his. The kiss was both tender and insistent as his tongue sought eagerly to rejoin hers in the dance they had begun so many years before.

They kissed until he thought his heart would break, not from the fear of her power over him, or the pain her loss would mean, but from the exquisite joy he felt in his surrender to her. Every cell in his body heaved a sigh of “at last”, as if a great mystery had finally been solved.

Vala broke away from the kiss first and nuzzled into Daniel’s neck. He felt her smile against him before her tongue began to tease his pulse point. He moaned and stumbled slightly, his knees weakening and coherent thought vanishing as she discovered one of his many hot spots.

“Ah,” she breathed into his ear, “you like this.” She trailed her hand down to his chest and deftly unbuttoned his shirt to bare more of his neck. “I’m going to leave marks Daniel,” she whispered before gently sucking and biting along the exposed flesh--her tongue soothing each bite as she went.

Daniel thrust against her body and groaned inarticulately.

“Yes Daniel, I know how hard you are, but I’m afraid you will have to use your words to get what you want,” she teased. “I’ve misinterpreted your signals for years, after all.”

He shuddered as her breath seared into his tender flesh and panted, “Touch me.”

“I am touching you darling,” she countered and slipped her hand into his open shirt and gently twisted a nipple. “See?”

Daniel rasped out, “Yeah. Want…”

Vala finished unbuttoning his shirt and moved her mouth to the other nipple, teasing and sucking at it. “Need…nnnehg,” Daniel stuttered. He managed to back up a few steps towards the bed before forcibly pulling her head up and capturing her mouth in a sloppy, desperate kiss. It did not aid in his attempts to get her into the bed but did allow him a moment to regain some semblance of control. He took command of the kiss and tugged clumsily at the tie to her bathrobe.

He growled in frustration as the knot held and she giggled into his open mouth, “Tell me Daniel. I want to hear you say it.”

He continued to tug blindly at the belt as she kissed him, finally giving up and instead undoing his own. “Tell me Daniel,” she demanded for a second time.

He pulled away from the kiss and put a hand on each of her shoulders, “Your tongue. My cock,” he said gruffly. “You naked.” She smiled and reached inside his open pants.

Stroking him through his briefs, she asked, “What else?”

Daniel gasped as she pressed her hand against him, “Wanna fuck you.” He tore at her robe, abandoning the knotted belt and roughly shoving it off her shoulders and down over her hips instead.

Stepping out of it, Vala slid to her knees and pushed Daniel’s pants down in a single motion, leaving him clad only in his snug fitting boxer-briefs. She pressed her face against his groin and smiled as she felt his erection twitch eagerly under her cheek. Daniel sighed in pleasure as she mouthed him gently along the length of his cock before closing her mouth around the dampened cloth at its head.

She reached up and tugged at his waistband; Daniel silently stepped out of the clothing that had pooled at his feet and stood before her, naked and hard. “Impressive,” she teased as she cupped his balls in one hand and stroked his cock with the other. Daniel moaned again. “What’s that Daniel?”

Daniel growled, “Suck it, please Vala…”

She licked him from balls to tip and then swallowed him down deep into her throat, sucking and tonguing him as she slid up his thick shaft before taking him even deeper. She swallowed around him, using her throat muscles to best advantage and enjoying the noises he made each time she did it. He grunted encouragement when she slid up and focused her attention on the glans and teased the slit, so she devoted more energy to the area while using her spit-slick finger to rub the soft skin behind his balls. When she circled his puckered entrance, she felt his penis swell and knew he would spill into her mouth in mere seconds. “Uh-uh-uh,” she scolded and grabbed the base of his cock hard. “Not so soon.”

Daniel cried out in desperation, “Fuck!”

“Exactly.”

He pulled her roughly to her feet and slammed his mouth into hers in a bruising kiss. “You minx!” he grumbled. “So gonna make you pay for that!” And he covered her mouth with his--his tongue relentlessly pressing inside, his teeth biting at her lips. She moaned and thrust against him. He kissed her neck and breathed hotly against her ear, nibbling and sucking gently. Vala’s breath hitched as his hands began to explore her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. “Ah, you like this?” He pulled back and laughed before bending to capture a nipple in his mouth, tonguing it while he stroked the other.

Vala shuddered against him before throwing back her head and crying out in ecstasy. “Use your words darling,” he mimicked as he slipped his hand between her legs and covered her mouth with his again. Vala spasmed as his fingers stroked against her. Daniel panted in a hoarse voice, “So hot…God…so hot…”

“Donstop,” she whined in protest, as he slipped his fingers out of her.

Catching her eyes, he slowly and deliberately brought his slippery hand to his mouth. She whimpered as she watched him suck two fingers inside and swirl his tongue around them. “You’re so sexy,” he whispered before unceremoniously picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

She lay back panting and wild-eyed, “Da…please..” she implored huskily. “Need…”

“Need what? This?” He spread her legs wide and buried his face between them, sliding his tongue into her folds and teasing mercilessly around and around her throbbing clit. She was so close already and he knew it. She writhed and thrashed against him, trying to pull him to her but he held her legs down and continued to torment her.

“Daniel!” she called out, “Daniel! God! Please…” He circled her clit a few more times before suddenly sucking it into his mouth, his tongue busily stroking against her. “Pleasepleaseplease…”she moaned as he increased his pace. He felt her surrender at last as she arched off the bed and howled her release, hot spurts of her delicious juices covering his chin. “danieldanieldaniel…”she cried as he took her into another climax. Finally she collapsed against the bed, “Please, I want you inside me now.”

He crawled up her supine body and kissed her feverishly as she took him into her. Overwhelmed by her slippery heat, he lay still for a moment before he began to move.

“Not gonna last…” he breathed out raggedly. “Wanna…but..”

“Take me,” she demanded and thrust up against him. Daniel slid into her slowly at first, gazing down at her with love in his eyes, as well as lust. They moved together, allowing the moment to gather its own urgency.

But eventually, their bodies demanded more and Daniel began to slam into her with more and more ferocity, crying out hoarsely as he felt her orgasm grip his cock before he thundered into her, shuddering and jerking through his own.

Daniel collapsed onto her and Vala held him tightly, stroking his back through the aftershocks. “Ssshh…ssssh…” she soothed, rocking him slightly while they both calmed.

After several moments, when his wits had returned, he rolled off her bonelessly and pulled her onto his heaving chest. Vala snuggled into him, entwining her legs with his. Neither of them seemed ready to speak, the only sound was Daniel’s laboured breathing, and the soft sighs of his contented lover. The air was heavy with the aroma of roses and sex and words unsaid.

Abruptly, Daniel slipped out of the bed and padded across the plush carpet to the door. He quickly grabbed the “Do Not Disturb” and opening the door cautiously, slipped it over the doorknob before hastily bolting the door.

Vala smiled hazily at him, admiring his naked body and thrilling inwardly at the implications of that sign.

“You hungry?” he asked as he wheeled the fruit laden table over to the bed.

“Mmmm…” she smiled. “Not for food.”

Daniel grinned, “It’ll be an hour before I’m on the menu again, you insatiable thing!” He settled back into the bed and pulled the duvet over them. She cuddled into him again. “I kinda forgot about birth control,” he said guiltily. “Are we um…”

“Yes Daniel, I’m protected. I know you don’t want to EVER make babies!” She tired to joke but her voice caught at the memory of how angry he had been the last time the subject had been raised, even though it had been in jest.

Daniel tirmed on his side to faced her. “Is that what you think? That I don’t want children?”

“With me, anyway.”

“I just think the choice should be yours the next time, if you want there to be a next time.”

She sighed heavily, her sorrow audible.

Daniel’s brow furrowed as he looked at her in the semi-darkness, mirroring the look he usually reserved for a complex glyph or inscription. Understanding and then a look of fond irritation quickly took its place. “Don’t you know how I feel about you?”

“Not really.” Her eyes flashed in defiance, “No. I don’t.” She made a move to leave the bed but he pulled her closer.

“I want you,” he said gently.

“Never met a man who didn’t Daniel,” she retorted humourlessly.

“Stop,” he countered and put his fingers on her lips. “Don’t deflect this. I want you. In my bed. In my life. In perpetuity.”

“Perpetuity?”

“As in forever,” he replied.

“Perpetuity? What kind of man uses perpetuity when he’s confessing his undying love for a woman?” she laughed and straddled him.

He smacked her bottom playfully, “I do.”

She moved against him, feeling him stir beneath her. “Well I love you in perpicularity too darling.”

His mouth twisted into a pucker of mock agony at her neologism.

"Don't you make that face at me, Daniel Jackson,” she chided. “I'll lick that smirk right off your lips."

“Lick away,” he challenged, widening his smirk deliberately.


End file.
